Confusion to Confession
by Aiko Fusui
Summary: Dua manusia. Katanya saling membenci. Atas dasar apa? Sampai terdampar pada kebingungan yang menjebak mereka di suatu malam. Lari lari lari, ayo bawa cinta ini berlari! Untuk NaruHina Fluffy Day#5


**Sumbangan saya untuk NaruHina Fluffy Day #5.**

**Ini bukan songfict meski judulnya sama dengan lagu Taylor Swift-I'd Lie. Cerita ini murni karangan saya. Terima kasih.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto own by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Aiko Fusui**

**Warning: AU, lil OOC, Teen's life, typo? Sorry. NaruHina, fluffy, but not so much. Ada 2 POV; Naruto dan Hinata. Jika nggak suka, sebaiknya tidak menyakiti diri sendiri ^^**

**This is my story… enjoy, please**

**Confusion to Confession**

Jam kelas olahraga lapangan, waktu dimana para perempuan bisa puas menyoraki jagoannya yang beraksi penuh peluh yang berkilau.

"Naruto keren ya~"

"Bangeeeeet. Duh, kalo lagi keringetan gitu… alamak~"

"Kyaaaaa… dia lihat kesini! Kipasi aku, _someone_, kipasi aku!"

Namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis umur 17 tahun. Cerdas, nilai di atas rata-rata tapi tidak bisa membuatku dipanggil _nerd_. Sederhana, jujur, dan independen. Menolak percintaan meski aku memiliki orientasi yang normal.

"Ne, ne, Hinata… kamu nyorakin siapa?" gadis di sampingku, menyenggol lenganku untuk mengambil perhatian. Aku menatapnya sekilas sebelum menggeleng.

"Ih, bohong. Dari tadi ngeliatin Naruto mulu kan?"

Beraninya dia, siapa emang Naruto bagiku?

Dengan muka memerah… karena kaget dan panas tentu saja, aku mengatakan padanya _statement _wajibku, " Yang bener aja." Sebelum melanjutkannya dengan untaian kalimat lain, "Dia hanya cowok tukang pamer, bodoh, suka nyengir sembarangan, sok banget hanya karena jadi kapten sepak bola sekolah, suka bolos, nggak pernah ngerjain tugas, nyebelin, dan apa itu mata biru dan rambut pirangnya, menusuk mata sekali. Gimana aku bisa suka sama dia, coba?"

Gadis di sampingku melongo, tidak siap menerima kalimat panjang dariku yang dikenal pendiam. Tapi satu detik kemudian dia nyengir jahil.

"Ne, siapa yang nanya kamu suka dia apa tidak. Nah lho~ sekarang ngaku deh…" lalu dia tertawa.

Keringat turun dari pelipis, dingin, dan jantungku berderap tidak normal. "_IIE_!" aku berteriak, cukup bisa menyita perhatian teman-teman perempuan yang berkumpul di sekitarku. Semuanya menoleh, menunggu apa yang terjadi karena mukaku sudah memerah.

"Hinata suka Naruto ya?" lagi, pertanyaan itu datang, dari orang yang sama yang masih tertawa-tawa atas reaksi langkaku.

Aku menunduk, lalu entah kenapa kutolehkan pandangan pada tengah lapangan. Para cowok berkumpul, entah membahas apa, tapi kenapa dari sekian banyak orang, bundar-bundar biru jernih itu yang bertemu dengan mataku?

Aku berpaling cepat sekali sampai leherku terasa sakit. Teman-teman perempuan di sekitarku masih menunggu jawabanku. Pasti rasanya asik sekali mengerjai orang pendiam sepertiku.

Kutarik nafas, menenangkan diri. Jawabanku tidak pernah berubah.

"Tidak, dan tidak akan pernah."

Aku Hinata Hyuuga, cerdas dan berpikiran tepat-? Um, pengecualian untuk yang satu itu.

Karena… aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa hatiku sepanas ini, ugh!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam kelas olahraga lapangan, waktu dimana para lelaki bisa mendapatkan pemandangan dari kulit gadis-gadis yang berkilau.

Bola di kakiku meluncur di atas tanah, tergiring mendekati gawang dengan bayangan dua orang di sampingku.

"Oper!" teman satu timku memberikan sinyal, satu tolehan dan aku mendapatkan celah. Tendangan melambung yang ditangkap dengan dadanya yang kemudian berlari lagi.

Sempat melirik pada gerombolan anak-anak cewek yang bersorak di tepi lapangan, kutemukan ia dengan wajah cueknya.

Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Usia 17 tahun. Aktif, energik, meski sialnya hanya dalam nilai olahraga dan musik saja yang mencapai nilai sempurna. Simpel, jujur, dan apa adanya. Anti pacaran meski aku masih menyukai lawan jenis spesiesku.

"Naruto!" aku kembali fokus walaupun agak terkaget dengan operan mendadak, menerima bola dan menendangnya sekuat tenaga sampai mencetak skor ke gawang lawan.

Selebrasi seperti biasa, aku berputar-putar dan dikerumuni teman-temanku. Tapi kemudian salah satu dari mereka menyalahkanku. "Fokus dong Naruto, lihat siapa sih sampai nyaris melamun gitu?"

"Nggak ada." Aku mengelak.

"Lihatin kakinya Hinata-_chan_ kali, ahahaha…" sebenernya itu murni gurauan, tapi entah kenapa aku bereaksi terlalu berlebihan.

Kataku, "Siapa yang sudi melihat dia? Dia Cuma cewek sombong yang anti sosial, sok manis dan nyebelin banget hanya karena dia wakil kelas. Mata sama kulit sama-sama pucat kayak bulan. Tembem dan apa-apaan rambut panjang yang mirip hantu itu? Gimana aku bisa suka sama dia coba?"

Hening sejenak sebelum gelak tawa yang lebih menyudutkanku datang. "Nah, sekarang malah ngaku kalau dia suka sama si Hyuuga manis itu."

Badan mendingin, perutku melilit bagai kena diare, degup jantung yang menderu, "_IIE-ttebayo_!" dan aku mengelak lagi. Tapi mereka masih menggodaku, mengatakan bahwa masih ada kesempatan kalau mau mengajak si Hyuuga itu jalan asal bisa mengalahkan ayahnya yang super galak.

Aku menunduk, kemudian entah mengapa kembali terundang untuk memandang pada tepi lapangan. Dari sekian banyak warna mata, kenapa harus dua bundar perak itu yang bertemu dengan mataku?

Aku memalingkan muka, cepat, karena wajahku entah kenapa memerah tanpa kusuruh. Kembali, aku menyita perhatian teman-temanku, nyengir sesaat, aktingku cukup bagus untuk membuat mereka cuek pada perubahan warna wajahku.

Aku mulai, "Nggak akan pernah deh, dia bukan tipeku."

Aku Naruto Uzumaki, aktif dan penuh kepastian-setidaknya pengecualian tentang manusia satu itu.

Dia sih… selalu membuatku kepalaku bingung!

**Aiko Fusui-I'd Lie**

"_So maybe it's true… that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two… it's better than one…"_

Suaranya samar-samar masuk lagi ke dalam kamarku. Petikan gitarnya, dan lamat nyanyian romantis yang selalu menemani kegiatan belajarku. Kuputuskan untuk menutup buku tebal di depanku, menutup mata dan fokus pada melodi lembut memikat yang berasal darinya.

Sampai dering telepon terdengar, ternyata ponselku, satu pesan masuk.

_Hinata sayang, suruh anak Bodoh itu diam_

_Ayah sedang menonton TV!_

Bahkan suaranya sampai ke ruang TV di lantai bawah. Aku mendengus, merasa berat harus melakukan perintah Ayah yang tidak bisa kulawan.

Bangkit berdiri, berjalan mendekati jendela dan menyibak tirainya, tentu juga membuka jendelanya.

Mata kami bersirobok, dan nyanyiannya terhenti begitu saja.

Dia disana, duduk nyaman di kursi balkon kamarnya, rambut pirangnya yang sedikit basah sehabis mandi, dikibar angin malam. Tubuhnya tegap, hanya memakai kaos gelap dan celana santai selutut, tanpa konversasi awal apapun, dan aku sudah menemukan bahwa hatiku berdegup begitu kencangnya. Sakit, tapi menyenangkan.

Serta merta aku berbalik, menarik nafas dan kemudian dengan gerakan kaku, aku menghadapkan diri ini padanya lagi. Ugh… rasanya aku ingin mencongkel mata biru yang selalu mempesona itu.

"_Y-yamete_." Desisku. "Apa-apaan itu, kenapa cowok sepertimu bisa menyukai Taylor Swift! Hentikan itu, menjijikkan!" nah lho, apa yang sudah kukatakan? Rasanya apa yang ada dalam otak dan mulutku sama sekali tidak sinkron. Apa ini suatu penyakit?

Dia berdiri, alisnya bertaut tidak suka. "Bukan urusanmu mengomentari kesukaan orang, **Tuan Putri Pucat!**"

Wajahku terasa hangat dengan cepat, mungkin juga berubah warna menjadi merah. "Kau sangat mengganggu, **Tuan Kumis Kucing**!" dan mulutku tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengejeknya.

Sungguh, awalnya aku hanya ingin memintanya mengecilkan volume suaranya yang… ugh, harus kuakui sangat bagus, tapi kenapa malah jadi begini? Dia akan semakin membenciku, kan?

"Golongan darah A emang nggak asik!" dan dia pun tak mau kalah, sekarang malah dengan beraninya membawa-bawa tipe golongan darah yang kumiliki.

Bagaimanapun, itu tidak sopan, tapi emosiku juga ikut tersulut, "Daripada B, B-erisik, B-odoh, B-rutal, B-au, …"

Suara kami semakin kencang, ribut dan mungkin inilah intensitas suara yang benar-benar mengganggu karena dua ayah kami akhirnya turun tangan.

Ayah masuk ke dalam kamarku, dengan kimono rumahnya, dengan tampang kesalnya yang berkedut-kedut, dengan tangan bersidekap, dengan persiapan perang dan mata tajam kala menatap Minato-_san_ dari kamar seberang.

Aku meneguk ludah, diam dan tubuhku terasa dingin. Kulirik Minato-_san_ yang berdiri di garis depan, menyingkirkan Naruto yang juga sama kikuknya denganku. Sepasang mata kami bertemu, mengalirkan sinyal dalam pandangan menyalahkan namun gugup yang bersamaan.

Kedua ayah sedang men-_death glare_ satu sama lain. Hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa detik lagi sebelum perang konyol antar tetangga ini dimulai.

Ugh… padahal niatnya hanya pengen bicara sama Naruto- eh? Nggak nggak nggak!

**Aiko Fusui-I'd Lie**

"_Romi said; When you come back, Julie?_

_So Julie Turn Around and…_ ini bacanya apa ya?"

Hari rabu malam hari, biasa. Si putri pucat itu akan teriak-teriak tidak jelas dengan percakapan bahasa inggrisnya. Berisik memang, tapi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Suaranya yang lembut mendadak menjadi begitu riang dan lucu ketika berbicara dengan volume yang tidak biasa.

Aku hanya perlu membuka lima detik buku teks bahasa inggrisku sebelum menutupnya kembali. Oh yeah, bukannya sombong, aku jago juga lho masalah bahasa inggris meski aku benci materi di sekolah. Ngapain juga harus mempelajari _simple past simple present and the others_, kalau lebih banyak _practice_ dan meninggalkan beberapa cara 'baku' kayak gitu kan pasti lebih enak.

Mataku kemudian terpejam, merebahkan diri kedalam kenyamanan _bed_-ku. Rasanya menyenangkan ketika suara orang di seberang sana masih terngiang sebelum ponselku bergetar mengganggu.

_Naruto, bisa kau bilang pada Hinata untuk lebih pelan?_

_Mama sedang konsentrasi bekerja!_

Kenapa tidak dia saja sih yang nyuruh?

Aku hampir saja kembali terpejam saat ponselku berdering berisik. Telepon masuk dan nama 'Mama' bersinar terang disana. Terperanjat segera, kuangkat dan teriakannya yang khas memasuki pendengaranku tanpa ampun.

Oke, aku harus melakukan ini atau aku yang akan dibunuh oleh si Kushina.

Menghela nafas, dan tiba-tiba saja aku menemukan diriku dalam kegugupan. Jendela kacaku kugeser, membiarkan tubuhku keluar dan bersandar pada balkon. Dia masih di sana, berkonsentrasi menghapalkan percakapan dengan suara keras yang dibawanya mondar-mandir.

Heran, kenapa ayahnya tidak menegurnya ya?

"Oy." Aku memanggil. Tapi dia masih menanamkan perhatiannya pada buku teks di tangannya. Jarak kamar kami kurang lebih lima meter, tapi rasa gugup yang entah kenapa malah kunikmati ini membuatku berteriak memanggil namanya.

"HINATA!"

Ia terlonjak, kaget luar biasa. Buku teksnya jatuh dan mukanya lucu sekali. Aku tertawa, keras karena dia begitu menggemaskan. Tapi mendadak kepalaku kena lempar sesuatu dan tawaku berhenti, berganti jadi "Aduh." Kesakitan.

Tak sampai terjatuh, tapi serangan tadi benar-benar menyakitkan. Aku membuka mata dan melihatnya berkacak pinggang. Senyumnya sinis dengan muka yang memerah. Tatapan matanya seolah menguburku dalam keadaan hampa yang belum kukenali.

"R-rasakan!"

Oh, ia bahkan masih tergagap setelah melempari orang dengan-aku menoleh ke bawah-buku teks bahasa inggrisnya. Cewek macam apa dia?

"Berisik tahu! Payah banget cewek terpintar di kelas tapi kagok di bahasa inggr-" dan aku kembali kena lempar buku lainnya. Dan aku berteriak, "HEY!"

"B-bukan urusanmu mengomentari cara orang belajar, Kapten Bodoh!"

Aku menggeram, "Suaramu, suaramu sumbang. Polusi udara untuk orang dengan kuping normal, Nona Tukang Teriak!"

Malam itu, seperti malam-malam yang lain. Kami berinteraksi, memulai peperangan kami yang semakin lama semakin jauh dari tujuan awal kenapa aku menegurnya. Orang tua kami tidak naik, Mama mungkin memutuskan keluar rumah, menyusul Papa yang pasti masih lembur di kantor. Ayahnya yang galak pun tidak campur tangan.

Kali ini hanya ada kami berdua, saling meneriaki, memaki sampai kehabisan nafas.

Aku tidak ingin mengalah, ia pun demikian. Rasanya seperti kami terikat oleh benang tak kasat mata yang terbentang di antara kami. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa 'mengobrol' lepas dengannya seperti ini.

Rasanya… aku tidak ingin berhenti memandang wajahnya.

**Aiko Fusui-I'd Lie**

Besok hari minggu, tidak ada alasan untuk belajar atau sekedar membuka catatan sekolahku. Gitar di samping kepala ranjangku lebih mengundang tanganku untuk meraihnya. Jadi, aku tidak menundanya. Kuputar lagu-lagu Taylor Swift dari handphoneku dengan volume rendah.

Jreng…

Kemudian aku dan jiwaku larut dalam musik yang kusukai.

Sampai rasa aneh menelusup ke dalam hatiku, kuhentikan permainan gitarku dan melongok pada jendela kacaku yang masih tertutup.

Kamarnya gelap, dia tidak dirumah.

"Oh."

Aku siap berbalik saat tiba-tiba cahaya dari seberang tertangkap oleh ujung mataku. Selanjutnya, aku seperti menonton drama-drama yang suka Mama tonton tiap sore. Tubuhnya yang memakai _dress peach_ dengan rambut tertata rapi, _make up_ tipis dengan bibir yang lebih berkilau dari biasanya, bersandar pada pintu yang ia kunci dan kemudian…

Menangis?

Ia melompatkan diri, telungkup di atas ranjangnya. Bahunya bergetar, ia pasti terisak.

Hinata takut kegelapan, meskipun rasanya akan lebih baik kalau dia menangis dalam keadaan lampu mati agar aku tidak bisa melihatnya secara leluasa dan berinisiatif untuk menghampirinya sekarang juga.

Eh? Benarkah?

Dari tadi, mataku terus saja tertuju pada sosoknya, tidak peduli pada sekitar yang lain dan sekarang aku tengah berada pada cabang pohon yang berada di antara kamar kami.

APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN!

Dan, kenapa gitar ini bersamaku?

Aku kebingungan, hatiku berdegup dengan frekuensi yang abnormal. Rona merah mendera wajahku, dan aku menemukan nafasku seperti dicuri satu-satu.

Mundur saja deh, pulang. Otakku menyuruh demikian. Hanya saja, tubuhku malam ini bergerak berdasarkan insting liar yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Penuh rasa penasaran, cemas, khawatir, dan ingin melihatnya baik-baik saja.

Aku menghela nafas keras, langkah pertamaku adalah kaki kanan yang semakin membawaku mendekat pada kamarnya. Susah sekali, apalagi dengan gitarku yang bergelantungan ini. Tanganku beberapa kali tergelincir saat mencari pegangan pada cabang kayu oak tua, tanpa alas kaki, dan ini semua hanya demi Hinata?

Oh… oke, setidaknya malam ini dia terlihat lebih cantik, kan? Hiburku pada diri sendiri.

Rasanya seperti selamanya saat akhirnya aku berhasil menyentuh pinggiran jendelanya yang agak menjorok ke depan.

Tok tok tok…

Aku tidak mendapat reaksi, jadi lebih kukeraskan lagi.

TOK TOK!

Aku mendengarnya tercekat, sebelum dengan bergetar menanyakan pertanyaan, "Si-sia-pa?" dia pasti ketakutan dan aku mati-matian menahan tawaku.

Au mempersiapkan diri, kusetel suara paling menyeramkan untuk memperburuk moodnya malam itu. "Kekeke, Hi-nata~ aku akan memakan-"

GREK!

"AAA…" aku nyaris saja terjatuh. Tidak siap dengan jendelanya yang mendadak terbuka sangat cepat. Lebih tidak siap lagi saat harus berhadapan dengan kedua mata bagai bulan yang basah bersinar itu.

Wajahnya merah, ia telah melepas ikat rambutnya sehingga angin menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya begitu dramatis. Pipinya lembab, bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan terlihat berkilau. Mata besarnya menatapku lurus, antara berbinar, kesal, dan… ah, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Ia cantik… dan aku menemukan jantungku berdebar hanya karena berpandangan dengannya selama ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Pencuri?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang kuberikan padanya, karena memang aku tidak menemukan alasan masuk akal yang bisa dengan mudahnya membawaku bergelantungan sampai ke kamarnya seperti ini.

Wajahku juga memerah, dan angin malam yang dingin entah kenapa meremangkan bulu kudukku. "Boleh aku masuk?"

Dalam keadaan normal, kami pasti akan cekcok mulut. Bertengkar dengan saling mengejek tentang topik yang tidak jelas dasarnya.

Tapi tidak demikian untuk malam ini, kami tidak tahu siapa yang memulai, tahu-tahu kami sudah duduk berdampingan, bersandar pada dinding bawah jendelanya yang terbuka, diam tanpa berani mengajukan pandangan hanya untuk mencairkan keadaan kikuk ini.

Aku meliriknya, tapi dia menunduk. Menekuk lutut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

"Hh…" aku menghela nafas, bingung kenapa aku bisa berada di kawasan mematikan ini. Aku seharusnya tidak berada disini, di dalam kamar perempuan, musuh bebuyutanku. Namun dimana, aku tidak bisa menemukan keinginanku untuk pergi beranjak sama sekali.

Aku tidak suka berdiam terlalu lama, memetik gitar, dan dengan sendirinya aku bernyanyi.

"_And I never… saw you coming~_

_And I'll never… be the same… yeaa."_

Kupejamkan mata, lirik State of Grace milik Taylor Swift begitu saja muncul dan menyita atensiku untuk terus menyenandungkannya.

"_And I never saw you coming_

_And I'll never be the same_

_This is a__state of grace_

_This is the worthwhile fight_

_Love is a ruthless game__…"_

"_Unless you play it good and right__…__"_ aku berani bersumpah bahwa lirik terakhir bukan milik suaraku. Tanganku berhenti memetik dan mataku sudah sedari tadi terpaku pada wajahnya yang mendongak, menatapku malu-malu, dengan dua manik besar perak yang menawan.

"Kau menyanyikannya terlalu sering, Bodoh! Aku tidak punya pilihan selain mendengarkannya setiap malam."

Waktu kecil, diantara rumah kami ada sebuah taman dengan ayunan dan kotak pasir kecil yang lembut. Kami sering bermain bersama. Sampai kami kotor, sampai kami kelelahan, sampai kulit kami melepuh di bawah sinar mentari.

Kami sering mengobrol di malam hari menggunakan telpon kaleng. Sampai malam larut, dan menyerah. Bersama-sama, sebelum melambaikan tangan, berdoa agar pohon oak kami cepat tinggi dan besar.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali, sejak suatu hari kami kehilangan semuanya. Kami tidak tahu kenapa, tapi tiba-tiba saja ayahku dan ayahnya sepakat membatasi tanah pekarangan dengan tembok pagar yang tinggi.

Saat aku bertanya apakah aku masih bisa bermain ke rumah Hinata, ayah melarangku dan mengatakan bahwa sekarang aku harus membenci temanku.

Mungkin aku terlalu polos, mungkin juga karena Hinata terlalu patuh untuk menjauhiku, entah siapa yang memulai, ejekan datang untuk menggantikan keakraban kami.

Hatiku tertawa, untuk alasan yang tidak pernah kami tahu, selama masa remaja kami, permusuhan kami sama sekali konyol. Tanpa dasar apapun. Bodoh sekali.

"Kau suka?"

Dia terhenyak, pipinya merona, dan kemudian mengangguk. "Tidak ada pilihan lain." katanya _tsundere_.

Aku menahan tawaku, susah payah dan akhirnya meledak saat bahuku kena pukul ringan tangannya. Lalu aku berhenti mendadak, takut-takut, aku bertanya, "Apa ayahmu di rumah?"

"Tidak. _Tou-san_ sedang bersama rekan bisnisnya dan aku kabur darinya."

Ini menarik rasa ingin tahuku. "Kenapa?" melepaskan sandaran dan seluruh atensiku berada pada matanya.

Dia memasang ekspresi serius, "Aku mau dijodohkan, gila kan?"

Benar-benar drama, dan hey, kenapa hatiku menciut? "Kau menolaknya?"

"Tentu saja."

Singkat jawabannya, namun rasa lega yang kurasakan ini kujamin akan berefek jangka panjang. Aku kembali menghenyakkan punggungku di dinding, menyetel beberapa senar sebelum memetiknya lagi.

Intro, dan aku menatapnya, "Jika tahu liriknya, ikuti saja."

Petikan nyaring, dan suaranya yang lembut mendahuluiku, _"__I__'m walking fast through the__ traffic light… Busy street and busy lives, __And all we know is touch and go__…"_

Dan pada akhirnya aku menyusulnya. Bertindihan, suara kami membentuk harmoni seperti rintik hujan dan dingin yang menghangatkan hati. Terkadang mata kami beradu, tersenyum, dan melupakan semua ejekan dan masa-masa suram yang kami lalui dalam tipuan.

"_And I never… saw you coming…"_ aku membiarkan matanya menelusuri pandanganku. Sorotnya bertanya, kenapa aku tidak pernah lagi bermain dengannya? Dan aku berpaling, menunduk dan pura-pura memperhatikan tangan kiriku yang membentuk kunci-kunci.

"_You come around and the armour falls,_

_P__ierce the room like a cannonbal__l_

_Now all we know is don't let go_

_We are alone just you and m__e_

_Up in your room and our slates are clean__…" _aku berhenti untuk mengambil nafas. Dadaku sesak dan perutku melilit aneh sedari tadi.

"_Just twin fire signs and four deep eyes." _Dan aku kembali menatapnya tak percaya, dia tertawa kecil, mengangguk seolah tahu apa yang ingin kutanyakan. Ya, liriknya diganti.

Lalu entah darimana, mungkin dia sedang benar-benar depresi atau otaknya sedang terganggu. Alih-alih memukulku, dia malah mendekat, menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahuku yang menegang spontan.

Tubuhku bergetar, jantungku berdegup dengan detak yang tidak pernah segila ini dalam hidupku. Kehangatan kulit lengannya yang terbuka, menyebar dengan baik. Lembut, dan begitu sulit untuk ditolak._  
_  
_"__These are the hands of fate_

_Y__ou're my Achilles heel_

_This is the__ golden age __of something good_

_And right and real__  
___

_This is a__ state of grace_

_This is the worthwhile figh__t_

_Love is a ruthless game_

_U__nless you play it good and right__"_

Gitarku sudah sedari tadi berhenti berbunyi, tanganku yang gemetar tidak sanggup untuk terus membetot senar dan berkonsentrasi selagi kepalanya yang wangi begitu dekat dengan penciumanku.

"H-hinata?"

"Aku berbohong pada teman-teman, aku bilang aku membencimu." Tiba-tiba saja ia bicara, memaksaku mendengar dan terdiam karena dirinya dan auranya begitu kuat untuk dibantah. "Aku tidak pernah mengijinkan teman-temanku berkunjung… aku takut, kalau ketahuan bahwa kau tetanggaku."

Sejujurnya aku pun demikian. Aku menyangkal kalau aku menyukainya, tentu. Aslinya aku hanya seperti, err, sedikit tertarik padanya, tapi mungkin keterlaluan untuk mengatakan bahwa dia bukan tipeku. Jelas aku benar-benar-

"Munafik, eh?" tubuhnya merapat, bersamaan menggelung lutut dan memeluknya erat. "Aku bilang aku tidak mungkin menyukaimu, tapi…" ia kesulitan, menata suaranya dan berkali-kali meneguk ludahnya.

Apa ini? Membiarkan dia terus bicara sementara disini aku mati-matian ingin menyatakan perasaanku? Apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku menyentak bahunya, mencengkeramnya dan mempertemukan mata kami?

Apa ini? Mengapa punggungku menerima begitu banyak dorongan dan panasnya semangat yang menjelma bagai api keberanian yang terbakar kala dia hanya menelengkan kepala ingin tahu?

Apa ini? "Aku tertarik padamu." Kenapa mulutku tidak bisa kukontrol? "Kau tahu apa itu?"

Akan terasa klise kalau aku bilang wajah kami 'memerah' lagi. Karena dari awal memang begini adanya, karena hangat ini menyebar dengan sendirinya, dan karena kepolosan dan tuntutan tak berkekang muncul begitu saja, kami terjebak, pada sebuah dimensi pengakuan tanpa rencana.

Terbata, mulutnya berkata, "M-mungkin Kau s-su-su-suka p-padaku."

Rasanya seperti menelan petir dari hujan mochi, rasanya menegangkan, candu, dan menempelkan diriku begitu lekat pada dirinya.

Lalu, entah bagaimana, perasaan nostalgia itu datang padaku. Langit malam, suara cemprengnya, jangkrik musim panas, dan hidung kami yang bertatutan membentuk janji. Tidak ada bentakan ayah kami, tidak ada ejekan aneh yang keluar, hanya tawa, dan banyak bintang bertabur di sekeliling kesenangan kami.

"Jadi pacarku?" aku bahkan tidak menyadari kalimatku sampai kulihat matanya yang berair dari dekat. Aku merasa malu, sangat! Gugup dan takut jika nantinya dia menggeleng menolakku. Jadi, kubuang semuanya, meneruskan sajalah apa yang dengan konyol ini kumulai.

Toh, aku juga yang memasuki kamarnya.

"Atau kita kabur? Kawin lari dan masa bodoh sama bapakmu yang galak itu?" nafasku berpacu, adrenalinku meningkat, "Punya anak di rumah terpencil, aku jadi pemburu dan kau jadi isteri dan ibu yang baik, ahaha, gimana?"

Aku menunggu, kupikir akan memakan waktu lama untuknya berpikir dan akhirnya memukuliku karena ideku yang payah. Mungkin dia malah akan langsung mengusirku dari kamarnya, semakin membenciku dan akhirnya menjadi musuh selamanya.

Tapi yang datang di hadapanku adalah pelukannya yang kikuk. Hidungnya menyentuh tengah dadaku, berhembus nafasnya yang satu-satu. Gumamannya tidak jelas, tapi pelukannya semakin mengerat saat aku bertanya "Apa?" dengan bergetar.

Kami terdiam di ruang dan waktu itu. Membiarkan kedamaian mendebarkan menyentuh pori-pori kulit kami hingga merasuk ke tulang. Menyentuhkan tali-tali masa kecil kami yang tiada salah sampai terasa kembali kehangatannya.

Di detak-detak terakhir jam sembilan malam, dia mengangkat wajahnya. Mata kami spontan beradu, tenggelam pada warna-warna langit dan kelembutan bulan untuk kemudian dia berkata, "Kalau begitu, bawa aku lari sekarang."

"Hinata! Buka pintunya!" suara dari luar kamar menginterupsi, aku tidak tahu harus berterima kasih untuk mengembalikan deru normal nafasku yang sempat tercuri, atau harus sebal karena memotong drama yang manis ini.

"Itu ayahmu." Kami berdua tahu itu. Panggilan itu datang lagi, namanya disebut beberapa kali dengan permintaan untuk segera membuka pintu kamar.

Kemudian kami mendengar langkah kaki di luar yang menjauh, turun. Tapi tak lama, derap itu kembali lagi, bersama kerincingan yang bergemerisiki tiap langkahnya.

Sontak Hinata melompat berdiri, "Ayo kita pergi sekarang!"

"Hah?" dan aku begitu terkejut saat tahu ia memiliki tenaga untuk menarik tubuhku bangkit. Ia tidak peduli bahwa aku tidak membawa alas kaki. Yang ia lakukan hanya mendorong tubuhku keluar dari jendela dengan ketakutan menyenangkan seperti maling batu permata.

Adrenalin kami berpacu, semakin menggila dengan derak-derak kunci yang berusaha membuka pintu kamar di seberang sana.

"Kau mau pergi dengan 'begitu'?" aku sudah mencapai cabang pohon teraman saat melihatnya berusaha keluar dengan _dress_-nya yang anggun. Ia hanya tertawa dan tidak peduli, masih berusaha agar tidak merusaknya dalam gerakannya yang serba salah.

"HINATA!" kepala keluarga Hyuuga yang galaknya minta ampun ternyata sudah berhasil menjeblak pintu kamar putrinya. Hampir saja ambruk tak percaya melihat anak itu dengan takut dan nekadnya mencoba kabur dari rumah.

Mungkin berpikiran sama denganku; sejak kapan Hinata menjadi liar?

Pria tua itu mendekat, berlari dan berusaha secepatnya menangkap pergelangan tangan sang putri yang sempurna sudah berada di luar jangkauannya. Melotot ke arah dua remaja-kami- yang berusaha merambat dari pohon ke pagar luar rumah, wajahnya merah padam.

Hiashi_-san_ marah besar.

"HINATA! KEMBALI!"

Tepat saat kaki-kaki kami yang telanjang menyentuh aspal, nafas kami berhembus keras. Bohong kalau kami tidak takut, tubuh kami tidak bisa berhenti gemetar sedari tadi. Pelarian bodoh ini mungkin tidak akan mencapai waktu lama, dan sampai saat itu terjadi, kami tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Hiashi-_san_ atau papaku untuk menghukum kami berdua.

"Siap untuk petualangan malam hari?"

Tapi kami begitu acuh, berasa kembali menemukan asyiknya menjadi bandel dan tidak mementingkan kemarahan orang tua kami. Hinata mengangguk, gerakan sederhana yang akhirnya membuka jalan begitu lebar pada kami.

Angin malam berhembus, kulit kami yang tidak begitu terlindungi menerima banyak dingin. Jadi tangan kami tergenggam, berlari berdua ke padang mimpi yang entah kapan bisa kami capai. Kami terus menatap ke depan, tidak berani menoleh ke belakang dengan kemungkinan Hiashi-_san_ berada di sana.

Aku tidak menyesal, ia pun demikian. Bahkan saat aku ingat bahwa gitar kesayanganku ketinggalan di kamarnya, aku tidak menyesal. Gitar urusan belakangan, karena di genggamanku sekarang ini ada tangannya yang lembut lagi hangat.

Kami berlari, dia disampingku, aku disampingnya, tertawa. Kami bodoh.

"Naru-_kun_…" panggilan masa kecilku datang, rasa senang bukan main datang menyergap diriku dari berbagai arah. "Aku benci kamu." Dan senyumnya yang manis bukan buatan, tertuju hanya padaku.

Aku membalas, dengan suara yang kubuat serendah dan seseksi mungkin, "Aku lebih membencimu, Nata-_chan_."

Tawa kami menggema, membumbung tinggi melewati rerumputan dan ladang bunga-bunga, merambati dinding-dinding sekolah dan tanah lapang. Seperti sihir,aku tidak bisa melihat ilusi lain selain dirinya yang tercetak jelas di mataku.

Kami kabur, mungkin akan kawin lari, mungkin akan terpaksa berhenti karena orang tua kami mencekal kaki-kaki kami, mungkin jika yang terburuk datang, kami tidak lagi diijinkan untuk sekedar saling bicara. Namun biarlah, sekarang ini tidak penting.

Yang ada sekarang adalah aku, dirinya, dan kemampuan kami berdua menghabiskan waktu dengan perasaan hangat yang menyenangkan.

Dan ajaibnya, aku tidak lagi bingung untuk terus menyukainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'd Lie is Fin**

**Naruto suka Taylor Swift, sebenernya Author yang suka sama Princess satu itu sih. Ehehehe, mukanya itu lho… pantes banget kalau jadi putri di kerajaan apalah gitu. Suaranya juga bagus, lagunya easy learning juga ^^**

**Hinata kalau belajar bahasa inggris berisik. Hihihi, kan nggak setiap 'Hinata' itu sempurna~ #halah. Kekeke**

**Ceritanya agak samaan dengan Romeo-Juliet, btw. Saya baru nyadar pas baca buat ngedit. Hahaha.**

**Terus… State of Grace-nya versi akustik dan male-version yah. Di album 'Red' sih pastinya nggak ada yang male-version. Hehe.**

**Ohya, apa kurang fluffy?**

**Entah kenapa saya suka nge-ship mereka dengan gaya kayak gini; benci jadi cinta. Tapi saya sendiri lebih **_**ngeh **_**kalau ship mereka disebut Cinta karena terbiasa. Meskipun benci, tapi kalau barengan terus, apa mau dikata?**

**Yosha~**

**Review? Flame pun tak mengapa ^^**

**Salam, **

**Aiko Fusui**


End file.
